It has been known for a long period of time that a syndiotactic polypropylene is prepared by polymerizing propylene at a low temperature in the presence of a catalyst comprising a vanadium compound and an organic aluminum. However, the polymer prepared by the conventional process is poor in syndiotacticity, and it is scarcely considered that the thus prepared polymer exerts inherent characteristics of the syndiotactic polypropylene.
In J. A. Ewen et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., Vol. 110, 6255-6256 (1988), there are disclosed a highly syndiotactic polypropylene and its preparation method. However, the syndiotactic polypropylene described in the J. A. Ewen et al. literature has good physical properties in the manufacture of molded articles, but it is low in adhesiveness and dyeability and has poor moldability.